Exception
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: He was the flame. He was the metal. Together they clashed, fire melting metal away to just another male. There was an exception. He never could melt away the pain of death and sorrow. All the people forgot FullMetal but he, the Flame. [Roy X Edward bias.]
1. Part I

**o.O.o.O**

**Exception**

**Roy Mustang X Edward Elric bias. (This would be my first attempt at a shonen-ai story. Please let me know how it is. Also, this is my first time trying and posting something other than Inuyasha stuff.)**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**He was the flame; wild, obsessive, jealous, and undyingly flawless. He was the metal; cold, detached, solid, and strong. Together they clashed, fire heating metal, fire melting metal away to just another ordinary male. There was an exception. How he despised it, but it existed. He never could melt away the unyielding pain of death and sorrow. One by one, the people forgot the legendary FullMetal—all but he, the Flame. Roy X Edward bias.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot, writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: … (sighs) I hate this tense. It's the present tense, even in the flashbacks. Such a nasty tense—I usually do everything in the past tense, except for my first person stories. I don't know… I guess this story struck me as more of a huge look into his thoughts, so I just used present instead. I wish I hadn't. (makes a face and sticks out tongue) So forgive all the awkward mistakes of switching back and forth. I'm not used to the wretched tense.

(For further comments and details, go look in 'Story Notes', part of the typical Author's Note at the bottom. ALSO, I've seen about a total of five FullMetal Alchemist episodes. So anything that is correct at the end of the series is just coincidence, okay?

(I'm still not sure about whether or not I want to split this up… You know what? I think I might, just to break it up although it's not that hopelessly long. I'll have a sad-like ending, a bittersweet end, and a happy end for all you sappy romantics like me. Okay, that sounds fine—but read it all anyway, PLEASE!

(So, presenting, Exception. Part I.)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Exception**

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >()**** >() >() >() >() >() >**

The seasons had begun to fly past his throbbing head, doing nothing for his aching heart. The void inside his chest revealed nothing of his thoughts, and nothing of his troubled mind, and nothing of his concealed love.

'_**You should have told him.'**_

The taunts of his twisted, egotistical memory turn a sharp, heated blade in his right shoulder, a pang of regret in his left thigh, a scrape of an unwanted feeling here and there. The words don't stop, the randomness breaking his numb nirvana. Everything is unwanted, but he accepts it anyway.

'_**Look at what we've become. You are nothing but a pathetic male. You sold your soul to the military, and this is what you get. You are—were—nothing but a dog of the army to him.'**_

His faded dark, steely cobalt eyes narrow a fraction at this. His attractive face is contorted into a wistful frown. Sternly, his fists clench. He wills himself not to, resolute in every way.

'_**Go ahead. You know you want to anyway. If you don't, I will only come back later to haunt you. You wanted to touch him when he was around you, didn't you? What's so different?'**_

His unruly short locks sway in the soft breeze, the inky strands rustling. The uncomfortable tainted white ignition cloth gloves feel like a burden. The crimson symbol on the back of each hand tingles, and he wants to rip them off, after snapping unmercifully. He wants to create explosions, to incinerate the moment. He wants the temptation to leave him.

He wants to erase the dead memories.

'_**I won't tell anyone if you do. It'll be your little secret. Please, obey.'**_

His perfect smile isn't there. He is clenching his teeth, his tapered eyebrows drawn together angrily. The navy blue military uniform seems to drag him down, beating at his morals. The gold and badges that adorn him mean nothing any more.

'_**Why do you not listen to me? You used to take pride in yourself. What happened to the dreams, Brigadier General?'**_

There was a time in which he had wanted to change the world. He would run the military, commanding it with steel and care. He would make a difference. No longer...

'_**Was it because they murdered him?**_

"Shut up!" He shouts, enraged and distressed. "It doesn't matter to me! I'll still become Führer." He hung his head slightly. Even to himself, he was lying. It was obvious, too. Maybe that was why they had branded him as unstable, and had commissioned time off for him.

'_**You should have been there…**_

'_**You should have told him.'**_

He clutches at his head momentarily, and all traces of the voice are gone. His subconscious has retreated.

It was correct, though. "I should have told him." His eyes are sad, too aged, too exposed, and too wise for a young man of his exceptional talent and young age. He closed his tired eyes. "Too late, stupid." His hand is splayed across his face diagonally, hiding the grieving features. The white of his gloves only makes his complexion appear paler.

He was a handsome man.

"I should have been there… I was stupid to not tell you sooner. What would you say if you saw me now?"

This wasn't exactly true any longer.

The suddenness of the younger man's 'death' had sapped out his youthful, sleek appearance. All that was left was a distraught man, who had seen too much war. His well cared for existence had been erased, replaced with a half-hazard, care-not one. All that mattered was… was… the incident.

"Edward… I'm sorry…" His pained voice whispers, "I should have told you. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

He knows he will never get another chance to say so.

'_**You should have told him.'**_

He can feel his heart breaking under the cold accusation he knows is so true.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

'_**Look at yourself. At what you've become lately.'**_

The voice is contemptuous, sneering in disgust. He lifts his head from its place, nestled under the stacks of never-touched paperwork. The sheets have piled higher and higher, undoing him. He is half-asleep, face ashen from the lack of it. The azure highlights in his hair are foreign to him, all of a sudden. His broad shoulders droop, strong arms supporting his chin. His half-lidded dark optics are together in unified absentmindedness.

His uniform is in disarray. The shoulder insignia is tilted joylessly, unbefitting of his new rank. The smartly ironed blue overcoat isn't so crisp. The cuffs are frayed. The collar is creased, the white trim dirtied, and the fold on the front of the coat is flopping, again. The polished buttons clash with his sickly tone of skin. The flaring coat is settled too well, and the metallic belt cinching it doesn't gleam. The loose indigo pants seem to hang on him, slinking into the dull black boots.

He doesn't shine with defiance, like before the incident.

**_'I'm ashamed for you. Pull yourself together. He's probably ashamed for you, too.'_**

That snaps him out of it. He sits, ramrod straight, and sensibly does what he can. He signs the paperwork firmly, and moves through the stacks rapidly. When he finishes, three hours later, he allows himself an undignified yawn as he stands.

He doesn't forget to push the wretched chair in.

'_**That's better. Have yourself a nice bit of coffee, then I'll be back.'**_

He nods warily, and moves to the kitchen.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Congratulations! A promotion was in order for you—you deserve the good luck, for once!" His subordinates whistle and cheer for him as he shows up at the Central Headquarters, enormous piles of paper in tow. "Brigadier General, sir! Good to see you again!" They clap respectfully, smiling a bit outwardly. Inwardly, he can tell they are ecstatic for him.

After the incident, he was glad for the time off. He isolated himself, showed no emotion. Pulled up walls around his heart, anything to stop the dull hurt. He didn't want it. He got it anyway. So he lost what heart he had left. His friends didn't mind too much.

So he would try, just for them.

"A promotion was what I wanted, wasn't it?" He mutters, grinning half-heartedly as he waves. He feels almost happy for a change.

'**_It seems they got over him fast, doesn't it?'_**

The good mood vanishes.

"Yeah, it does." He answers out loud, earning himself strange looks. He snaps out of it. "Captain Hawkeye?"

He wasn't the only one to receive a promotion.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is the rest of my work? I have a lot to catch up on." He remarks, handing her the massive amount of papers.

_**'That's a good boy. He'd almost be proud of you for not shirking, right?'**_

He hoped so, as he took in his new office, filled with boring work.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Six hours later, he went home, done. It is nightfall, the crowded streets empty. The sky is an indescribable shade of blue, the moonlight reaching past to touch those angles in his hair, then those in his face. His footsteps echo on the concrete, and silence the twirling grass.

'_**Very nice, Brigadier General.'**_

It was almost mocking, but he ignored the bait. Instead, he changes out of uniform, and into something comfortable. An ordinary pair of jeans, a tee shirt—his other clothes lay forgotten in a neat heap on the sofa. He snatches a coat, and is out the door.

**_'Where to, dearest sir?'_**

It was definitely mocking.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

He stands there, back to where he stood in the first place.

In front of the object he loathes and loves so much.

The statue—it wasn't really one, though. It was far much more to him. He stood there, breathing quietly, orbs briefly roaming the steel figurine.

**_'Are you angry? You are angry? Angry, are you? Are you angry?'_**

No matter how the words were rearranged, the answer was, "Yes." He spoke it aloud, fists clenched. His gloves were at home, thrown on the blue piles of fabric. His eyes are unreadable pools of fury.

**_'Should we kill them?'_**

He sighed. "No. They thought it was for the best."

**_'They did this to him. I'm sure he didn't want it done. You didn't want it done, either, did you?'_**

"Leave me alone. I have to think." He brushes off the traitorous murmurs of his mind, and stares at the statue.

It wasn't a statue. It was Edward Elric, one of the two famous alchemists. The legendary FullMetal Alchemist of Amestris... He was the elder Elric brother. His eyes had been molten pools of golden amber, and his hair spun sunlight. His personality was brutally accurate, crazy and ingenious. He had been searching for a way to salvage his younger brother's body. Not even caring for his own two Auto-Mail limbs. He was one determined boy.

He had been independent from the military, detached and cold regarding him.

Strong, stronger than the older man could have ever been.

He had been eighteen—no, nineteen—when they killed him and his dreams.

'_**It's because of the military that Alphonse Elric is still nothing more than a suit of armor. It's because of them that Edward isn't here next to you. It's because of them…'**_

"Quiet, please." He orders forcibly, and it obeys, knowing it's made a point. Sometimes that voice gets the best of him. Sometimes it's right.

Alphonse Elric didn't have much hope left. He was sad. He was a despondent suit of aging armor—what wasn't to be sad about? His older brother was currently a chunk of metal, dead most likely. The wars were over, but the family in which he derived fun from had vanished. He wouldn't be accepted at the military, either.

So he wandered.

He frowned deeper.

**_'You wish you had brought your gloves, don't you?'_**

"Yeah."

**_'Maybe next time…?'_**

"Yeah."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"_Hey!" The young man called out impulsively, eyes narrowed, face serious. "Come back! I want you to promise me something!"_

_He turned back, glancing over his shoulder. "And what could that be, FullMetal?"_

"…" _Edward Elric looked down for a moment, before whipping his head up. He fixed his gaze into the other's eyes. "I want you to promise to not… you know, to not just forget me. If I don't come back from this war."_

_A smirk slid across the other's face, despite the semi-seriousness of the request. "Forget you, FullMetal? That seems a bit hard to do."_

"_Just promise me, you useless tall loser."_

"_Okay." He nodded, hand extended. Edward shook it, before beaming. "Have a… remotely nice day down there, kid."_

"_T-Thanks. Oh, I won't forget you either, old geezer! Later!" Before the other could reply, he was out the door, leaving it hanging ajar. The man smiled a bit, before sitting down and staring at his hand. _

"_Don't mention it, Edward." His eyes softened a bit as he traced the boy's pathway out of the main building. Just as he was about to leave the vicinity, Edward turned back, and grinned at his superior. The receiver was taken aback. "I could never forget you." _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

His eyes darkened as he observed the statue, filled with memories.

"Have you forgotten, Edward? I haven't."

The expression of the statue was nearly identical to that euphoric, mysterious one Edward wore that day. An enigmatic smile, wind blowing in his thick queue...

Except the wind couldn't move the metal.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"_Hey, you old loser—what are you doing back there in the bushes?"_

"_Show some respect, FullMetal. Besides, I'm surprised you could see me. I thought I was out of your tiny vision range."_

"_WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS A TELESCOPE IMPLANTED IN HIS BRAIN TO MAKE EYE CONTACT?" The enraged Elric seethed, and he laughed. _

"_I was kidding. And to answer your question… Nothing, I'm just sitting down in the foliage." _

"_O-Oh. Sorry, then. Enjoy your mouthful of leaves."_

"_I will. It's good for your health. Just like milk."_

"_SHUT UP!" Edward fumed, and returned to a normal conversation with the fair woman next to him. He honestly hoped Edward didn't like her._

_The man in the bushes sighed grumpily, arms across his chest. He frowned possessively. He glared at the blushing and love-stricken female. "Stupid woman." _

"_You'd better not have been talking to me…" Edward loomed over him, eyes burning with unseen fire._

"_Nope, shrimp."_

"_Good." The Elric brother cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SEA CREATURE THAT IS SO STUPID IT WALKS INTO ROCKS AND GETS SQUISHED BY A STRAY FOOT—!"_

"_I'm not." He stood, brushed leaves off his uniform casually, and walked away, leaving the blonde with his mouth open._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

He smiles.

**_'Fond memories?'_**

"Yeah, close enough. Something like that." He leans forward, brushing a hand across the icy metal cheek of Edward Elric. "I should get going."

**_'There's always tomorrow. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back, right?'_**

"Something like that." He cracks his knuckles and rolls his shoulders, before flashing a smile at the metal 'sculpture'. "See you in the morning, FullMetal!"

He didn't want to let the eldest Elric brother see his catastrophic turmoil. That wouldn't do at all.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"I should have told him."

'_**I told you—I am always right.'**_

Late at night, he lies awake, memories flashing by him.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"_Colonel Mustang? Please report to Central Station as soon as possible! Direct orders from King Bradley, Führer." _

_He blinks._

"_Oh, well okay. Save my lovely paperwork for me."_

"_Sure thing, sir." Riza Hawkeye salutes him brightly, shuffling out of his office proudly to stand guard at the door, hands on her hips. The gleaming silver gun there sparkles wickedly, as do her hazel eyes and immaculate blonde locks._

_He fiddles with his paperwork for a minute, before sighing and fetching his coat. "What an odd request." He leaves, closing the door firmly behind him. He pauses halfway down the hall, mid-stride. "Riza?"_

_She looks up sharply, glaring in confusion. "What is it, sir?"_

"_Could you please bring FullMetal to my office when I return? I have something… important to tell him." He looks down at the ground, serious and pensive. Riza brushes it off as nothing when he looks up again, cheery and happy._

_Then again, she noticed him sporting a healthy flush as he left._

_She hid a little grin when she put two-and-two together. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

To this very day, he wishes he hadn't gone.

'_**Terrible, isn't it? What they did to you two.'**_

"Yes."

He can do nothing but agree.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"_So nice to see you again, Colonel Mustang." It is King Bradley, in all of his glory. His down-turned moustache seems ominous. "If I were to ask how long you've been in the military, you'd respond with…?"_

"… _I'll be blunt. I don't understand what you are getting to, Führer." The eye patch that conceals King Bradley's eye darkens in sync with his other one. He runs a hand over his cropped hair._

"_It's for your own good."_

_He felt panic creeping up inside him, his eyes widening. "A-Are you saying you're going to pull me from the military, sir?" He tenses in anticipation for the answer._

_The wizened man sighs. "No. I'm sorry to do this to you."_

_Relief washes over him like a flood, but outwardly nothing has changed. "Then what?"_

_Kind Bradley looks at his watch. "It is done. That's all. You may go."_

"_W-What?"_

"_Dismissed." There is something very sad in the old man's eyes._

_Something he does not like the look of at all. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

His eyes narrow darkly, and his fists clench tightly. "Where are my gloves?"

He still hates himself for relaxing so happily like that at the reassuring 'no', when something bigger was going on.

'_**If I tell you, you'll kill somebody, won't you?'**_

"Tell me."

'_**No. It's for your own good.'**_

Those familiar words break him, he falls to his knees in the middle of his home, vision blurred. His face is despondent, so lonely and forlorn. He feels like a helpless, hopeless child. "Please! Not those damned words! Not again! Anything but them…" He feels frustrated tears prickling his onyx-blue eyes.

He can't help it all of a sudden—he's crying. Sobbing madly, on his knees, then pulling himself upright, chin on knees. He's crunched into a small rectangle, mourning for Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry! Damn it, I'm sorry!" He screams, in emotional anguish.

'_**I think he knows.'**_

Roy Mustang, Brigadier General, Flame Alchemist of the Ishbal Massacre, never-to-be lover of Edward Elric, clutched at his head and wept harder.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

_When he finishes a bewildered but contemplative stroll back to his office, he is met with a surprise. Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant is bawling her eyes out. Her face is contorted into an expression of grief, her hands over her face. The tears don't stop when he walks in on her._

_She is slumped in the hallway, her shoulders shaking, shaking, and shaking uncontrollably._

_He is shocked._

"_W-What the hell happened?"_

"_E-Edward! H-He… Th-They…"_

_He can feel his heart sinking down, deep inside him, already. "Riza." He says sternly, a lump forming in his throat, tightening the words. His voice is burdened with stricken qualities. "Tell me."_

"_They murdered him! In front of me!" It is then that he notes the splintered door, and drops of blood in the hall, the smell of musty officer uniforms, and the trampled pathway leading outdoors._

_His eyes go wide, and his notoriously 'icy' heart stops beating. He falls, legs unable to sustain him. "N-No…! I never told him—!"_

"_Told him… what?" She wipes her optics clear, but water wells up again. _

_He can feel himself ready to cry, too. _

"_C-Colonel?"_

_So he does, his sorrows pouring out with every tear._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

Technically, they hadn't killed Edward.

Instead, what they had done was worse. They'd made him to run first—when he understood what they were going to do. In the end, he realized he couldn't win. So Edward stopped, where he visited him every single day, twice at the least.

His fellow alchemists transmuted him into solid steel. It was a mere mockery of his name, FullMetal, but something that could withstand time. They wanted to make him last, to make his death agonizing, painful, drawn-out.

It was likely that Edward never knew why.

It was because of him, because of the Flame Alchemist.

He was the flame; wild, obsessive, jealous, and undyingly flawless.

'_**Or is it flawed, now that our love is gone? Now that we really do have no heart.'**_

Edward was the metal; cold, detached, solid, and strong.

'_**Edward… I miss you so.'**_

"Edward… I miss you so."

It was one of the only things he and the voice could agree upon.

Together they—fire and metal, he and his Edward—clashed, fire heating metal, fire melting metal away to just another ordinary male. There was an exception.

He hated exceptions. How he despised it, but it existed.

His strong flame could melt anything. Almost anything… Just that one exception… He was powerless when it came to freeing Edward from the metal shell. He'd tried. Tried and tried again to melt that statue away. He resented it. It was the one exception to his powerful flame alchemy.

He never could melt away the unyielding pain of death and sorrow.

One by one, the people forgot the legendary FullMetal—all but he, the Flame.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **Originally, I'd just planned this to be a really short one-shot. A quick 'drabble', maybe, with Roy thinking about Edward's fate as a steel statue. Just something long enough for Roy to 'steal' something (that's in the next part). (s.d. smirks) Not that I'm complaining.

Anyhow, please finish reading the piece. There is more information about Edward's death and Roy's feelings and blah. Just give it a try, and let me know what you think, please!

Yeah… That's really all there is to say for the kind of sad ending!

>() >() >() >() >() >**()**** >() >() >() >() >() >**()** >() >() >() >() >() > **

Japanese Vocabulary Index;

**I'm so happy! There are no words! I omitted them all, because the FullMetal Alchemist series didn't strike me as one with too much Japanese mentioned. (Hence why all first names are first, and not second.)**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Story Notes;**

—**Sorry I started **off with such a weird line…

—**And made Roy seem crazy. **He's not… but that little voice is kind of mean and it plays dirty. Poor Roy, he got branded as 'unstable'.

—**Did you notice **that where he feels the taunts is where Edward's Auto-Mail limbs are?

—**I promoted him** because I could. I haven't even seen more than five episodes of FMA, but here I am, writing a story. Sad, isn't it? I actually had to go and research which rank was which, and look around for uniform pictures.

—**I had to** put paperwork in somewhere! Even I know Roy hates paperwork. Such a shock for him to do it without Hawkeye's gun around...!

—**I'm kind of sorry that I made Edward into an inanimate object… **I mean, what kind of idiot wrote this? Oh, wait. I'm the writer. NEVER MIND. At least birds don't stand on his head. (Get it? Birds usually like statues.)

—**That voice** kind of makes Roy seem like a psychopath. (blinks) (shudders) Moving on.

—**I let Edward live four extra years. **That means Roy was thirty-three when Edward literally becomes FullMetal. HINT (to what?): Two years have passed since his death.

—**The first flashback is **very out of character. The others are a bit better.

—**Wow, Roy is so jealous! **Sitting in the bushes by a restaurant to spy on Edward and some girl. (It's probably his cousin or something. I don't know, even though I'm the author.)

—"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SEA CREATURE THAT IS SO STUPID IT WALKS INTO ROCKS AND GETS SQUISHED BY A STRAY FOOT—!"** Sorry. I just felt that that needed a replay. It was better than the telescope one.

—**In this, King Bradley** is just some leader. Not anything special or something. (He might be in the series, but this is MY story.) STUPID BRADLEY, why can't you die? (I guess because I don't see a point in killing him off yet.) He pulled Roy from the office to distract him from helping Edward.

— … **That was some intense emotion display, Roy.**

—**Yes, I incorporated** the summary into the story. Got a problem? No? That's nice to hear.

—**I think the story improves as it goes on, because it isn't so cliché. **So read the next part(s)!

—**Key: ('Kotsu: For those unused to dark's style.)**

**This shows either a change in scene or time tense (past present):**

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

_Flashback._

'_**Voice.'**_

>() >() >() >() >() >

**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**

**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Sess-sen.**

**(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking fun at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading the first part of Exception! (faint laugh) NOW KEEP GOING!) **

**Chapter Finished: 6.26.06.**

**Post: 6.29.06. Consider this an early Fourth of July present! **

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired (and busy)… to… strangle!**


	2. Part II

**o.O.o.O**

**Exception**

**Roy Mustang X Edward Elric bias. (This would be my first attempt at a shonen-ai story. Please let me know how it is. Also, this is my first time trying and posting something other than Inuyasha stuff.)**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**He was the flame; wild, obsessive, jealous, and undyingly flawless. He was the metal; cold, detached, solid, and strong. Together they clashed, fire heating metal, fire melting metal away to just another ordinary male. There was an exception. How he despised it, but it existed. He never could melt away the unyielding pain of death and sorrow. One by one, the people forgot the legendary FullMetal—all but he, the Flame. Roy X Edward bias.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot, writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: Okay, so here is the second part of 'Exception'! This is where you stop if you want the bittersweet ending. Originally I'd just wanted to end it here… So that's why the next installment will be so short. Maybe a sentence or two (laughs). Oh, well.

(I won't bother with making a recap because it doesn't seem fitting. Sorry, just go back and look… (shrugs)

(So, presenting, Exceptions. Part II.)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Exception**

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >**()** >() >() >() >() >() > **

It sometimes seemed like no one remembered the FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People. He was the only to go and visit the statue. It was another cruel thing—they had simply frozen him in place, and left him there. 

'_**How dare they.'**_

"How dare they."

That was another thing they agreed upon.

So he visited him, like now.

Edward's gray face was serene, as if at peace with something, although it could have passed for fierce and content too. His mid-back length braid lashed out though, and his flaring bangs indicated his motion. He was stepping forward wildly, in the process of beginning to transmute his Auto-Mail arm into a blade. His gloves had long been removed, revealing his right arm to be metallic. Despite the frozen motion, his crimson overcoat looked fine except for a few singe marks.

Flame alchemy—his eyes narrowed in sheer rage.

He'd have to make sure a demotion here or there was brought out. Perhaps a good old-fashioned duel to the death would satisfy him.

Edward's entire wardrobe beneath it was either black or white. It reminded him of Edward—he either loved you or hated you.

"I wish I knew which it was, Edward."

The alchemist had had a spurt of growth—miraculous, exclaimed everyone after finding out—over the span of four years. He was almost as tall as he, and that was saying a lot. His black pants seemed to sparkle, even now, and were a bit short because of his sudden height increase. His black tank top lay concealed under his shorter than ever vest, the white trim pressed nicely, the belt far below it resting on his hips, and the metal fastener rust-free.

It seemed like FullMetal always wore the same things.

Not that he minded, exactly. Sometimes it just made him tired.

'_**Liar, you loved black on him. It brought our his eyes, didn't it?'**_

He nods, and sighs. He can't escape the voice. It is inside him, it is he, and it appeared not long after the incident. Perhaps as a retribution for his mistake, or for not confessing, maybe...

'_**Just shut up and listen to me already. Either do it or leave, okay? You're supposed to meet Riza at the café later about Edward.'**_

"Right."

It's been roughly two years since Edward's 'death', and he still isn't over it. The thirty-five-year-old is having issues with getting past it. Riza thought a nice long chat would help. Who was he to argue?

'_**Just Brigadier General Roy Mustang, that's all.'**_

"You are shameless."

'_**And so are you. Hurry up and do it, now.'**_

"It's not that easy!" He protests, hands up in defense.

'_**Which is why it's called stealing. Come on. You've always wanted to.'**_

"Fine!" He snaps, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Go away for a minute. This is personal."

'_**Like I'm not you or something.'**_

The voice departs, and he is left there for a moment, isolated and alone completely.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

Roy Mustang stands there in silence, eyeing the likeliness of Edward Elric. "You know, FullMetal…?"

More silence, and he sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair.

"Ever since I was a kid, I had a knack for stealing things. It drove everyone crazy, how I'd just waltz in casually and nab things. Sleek of me, wasn't it?"

No reply—feeling a bit more confident, he continues his speech.

"I've always wanted to steal something from you, Edward."

The statue seemed surprised at the smooth sound of his name in the air. "Edward… Edward Elric." Roy says the name again, smiling. "That's right. No more FullMetal and no more lying and no more damn titles. Just Edward and Roy, Roy and Edward…"

The words hang in the air, before Roy steps forward again. His lips move softly, chapped by the cold winter air of January. Another season gone by without the blonde boy, another deep pang in his heart. His breath is fog in the air as he moistens his lip briefly before sighing again.

"I've wanted to steal something from you since the day we met. That something's just changed over the years, I guess." His dark eyes search the statue's orbs. "Edward Elric… I'm going to steal it from you, even if you could care less about feeling it. And you can't stop me. Even if you were alive, you wouldn't be able to. I'm going to steal it from you, and then I won't come back."

'_**At least for a while, right? You could never stay away.'**_

"So here goes nothing."

Roy paused, observing Edward one last time.

'_**Come on. Just do it, already. Just shut up and kiss him.'**_

Roy nods, and without much hesitation, leans down and crashes his lips over the statue's. The kiss is passionate but chaste, and he pulls away soon. "Edward… I'm sorry." With that said and done, Roy smiles sadly at him, eyes swimming in tears, before he attacks and wipes them away.

He puts the small almost-smile of the statue and the thin crack above its left eyebrow off as his blurry eyes in the cold air.

"Sorry," He murmurs again, before turning away and checking that all tearstains are gone. He walks away from his likely unrequited love, snapping his fingers a final time. The red spark flashes, and an explosion is started around the statue.

"Edward…? I want you to know. I should have told you before, but…"

It's a circle, the flames flaring up around Edward.

He stops, and begins to look back.

Then he forces himself not to, and is on his way to the café, a wry smile in place.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll tell you sooner or later. See you soon, Edward."

If only he'd looked back, he would have seen something very unexpected.

Unexpected, and exceptional.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

Roy and Riza sit down quietly, after small polite banter. Their uniforms are identical, minus the rank insignia. Her hair isn't in its usual bindings, instead pulled back into a low ponytail. It reminds him of Edward's in a way.

"Down to business." She orders him to sit. "I'll buy you coffee. Just sit still for a minute." Her hand is on her gun, as she demands coffee and herbal tea from a nervous waiter before turning back to him. "Oh, thank you." She tips the shaking boy and hands Roy his caffeine dosage.

"Sorry, Riza. I've given up my coffee for today." He grins sheepishly, apologetic. "I can't take both the caffeine and the story."

"Okay." She switches their places, giving him the tea. She sips at the warm liquid, before setting it down with a slam, and leaning forward. "I brought you here today to talk to you about Edward."

"I never figured you for the coffee type." Roy tries to lighten the dark mood. He fails miserably.

"This is not some type of joke, Roy." He slumps, eyes averted to the pavement. His gloves are smoking from the ignition of the explosion. Her eyes widen. "Did you try to burn the statue again, Roy?" Her head makes its may into her pale hands. She sighs deeply. "Get rid of them. I don't want you snapping by accident and killing anyone."

He obeys.

"Alright, shall I begin?"

Roy watches, detached. "Yes?"

"I should have told you sooner, exactly how he… you know, died." She sighs, sliding her chair in more and sitting properly. She sips from her drink and inhales the aroma deeply. "I guess I just thought you weren't ready for it I wasn't sure how you'd react to what I am about to tell you." She pauses again, hesitating.

"Go on, please."

"Very well." She begins to speak.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

"_Hey, First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"_

"_Yes?" Riza glances up from her guard duty at the door, a bit surprised to hear Edward Elric's voice. "What is it that you need?"_

"_I was wondering if the Colonel… if Roy was here. I have something to discuss with him. Something important." She is surprised at his use of the Flame Alchemist's first name._

"_The Colonel has gone away on a business related expedition. I'm sorry. Please stay—it's too quiet now. Besides, he wanted to see you when he came back."_

"_Really?" The blonde's golden eyes light up, the color of honey now. She hides a smile._

"_Yes. What were you going to discuss?"_

"_O-Oh…" He trails off, sporting an enormous blush. "W-Well, you see…" He scratches the back of his head before laughing nervously. All of a sudden, he changes the subject and exclaims, "SO, what do you think of that new promotion coming your way next week?"_

_Riza beams. "I hope it'll be all it's worked up to be!"_

"_Congratulations. You deserved it." Edward smiles at her, comfortable again with the new subject. "Anyhow, I wanted to say—"_

_He is interrupted as the fire exit door slams open, the frame shattering. Rows of military officers pour in, surrounding Edward. "What the—?" He shouts, confused as they all train their eyes on him evilly. Hands are tensely held near rifles._

"_Edward Elric, I am pleased to announce that you are under arrest." He grabs Edward's arm firmly, squeezing harder than necessary._

"_WHAT?" Edward shakes him off. Five men take his place._

"_You have been proclaimed a distraction to the war, a source of extreme expense, and a traitor." The man continues, unfazed. Riza looks on in extreme confusion. "We have been informed to bring you back to Central Station for deport to the capitol… then execution."_

"_WHAT?" Edward yells again, shrugging off all the men. "For once, I didn't do anything!"_

"_Too bad." The man smirks, and Edward freezes, seeing something no one else can in him._

_He whispers a word, and his eyes are wide. Riza can't catch the word. _

_She does notice that most of the men are eager officers, and a few are quiet shady alchemist friends of Edward's. She doesn't understand. "Edward?" He is as bewildered as she is._

"_Riza, I didn't do anything! I swear!" They start leading him away._

_Riza sees, in the corner of her eye, something that the officers don't. _

"_No worries Edward, dearest. I'll see to it that you won't make it there alive. Just like that armored brother of yours. He was a fun kill, indeed." For a second she glimpses a man with gravity-defying green hair, violet eyes, and a wicked smile speaking lowly into Edward's ear, almost seductively. She blinks, and the commander is there again, and Edward is shaking uncontrollably. "Come on, slackers. Let's hurry up and haul him back."_

_She couldn't have imagined that, could she have?_

_Edward suddenly breaks free, with a choked cry of, "Al!"_

_Then he is gone._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

Roy's fist clenches. "Envy!" He roars, eyes narrowed. He earns them stares as he slams his fist down on the table, snapping angrily in a frenzied state. The gloves have already been removed.

Riza was one step ahead.

She nods, "I figured as much, especially after Edward told me, but none of those rookie officers would listen to anyone but their 'leader'."

"The Führer said he'd sent a patrol out to retrieve Edward for questioning, when I asked about it a few days afterward. I'm sure he didn't mean for them to kill Edward…" Riza raises a brow at Roy's casual use of Edward's name, but doesn't mention it. "The real guy is probably lying dead somewhere… Damn that Envy!"

Riza bites her lip. "Should I go on, or is this too upsetting?"

"Upsetting? Upsetting!" Roy growls, "Do I look upset to you?" His face is flushed, and he draws in uncontrolled breaths, the corner of his mouth twitches violently. He is the image of fury.

"Yes, sir, but I'll keep talking anyhow."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

_Riza stands there, spellbound in horror, leaning against the doorframe as the men shouted at one another, passing the blame. "Chase him, you fools! Continue pursuit!" The leading man shouts, his short brown locks plastered to his tan face. "Stop him… by all means necessary." A disturbing looks touches his face before it leaves and he's normal again._

"_Go!" _

_And they are gone, too._

_At last her legs untangle and she limps into Roy's office in a mad dash. She reaches for the phone, but trips and stumbles into the window. It was there that she saw it. The waves of blue chasing a red speck through the crowds of people. _

_She felt unrestrained worry come over her as she saw them gaining ground because of the boy's concerned state. Then the duels and combat began. The shady alchemists stand by as Edward slams through man after man with his Auto-Mail. His punches and kicks ring loudly with the sound of dull metal colliding with flesh. He never kills any of them, just injures them badly enough so they won't come back. He fights battle after battle, never transmuting anything until he sees the reinforcements._

_Then he transmutes, wall after wall, block after block, to contain and climb. Soon he is darting over the square, dodging stray bullets and bits of steel. His footsteps are hassled, and soon the walls begin to crumble from his mental pressure. "Al!" He went down, still pushing through the crowd, heading towards what she suspected was his apartment. _

_And there was that leader again, speaking to the head of the other military patrol. "Oh, yes, we have a fugitive deserter here."_

_He yelps as one of them catches up to him, and twists a knife in and out of his shoulder. He quickly darts away, making it to the local river and lake reserve. Then he stops, realizing he can't win, clutching his shoulder._

_It was all she could watch._

_She grit her teeth, and worked her way through the paperwork piled on the desk to the phone. She lifts it from the receiver, and then halts, her limbs numb._

_They had caught up to him, and the strange leader had drawn out his pistol. It was flush against his jugular, the cold steel giving him a chill._

_She can see his mouth moving. "So, you put up a quite a fight, despite your stature and the overwhelming odds." Edward doesn't comment on the snide joke, eyes burning into the grass. The man looks content, before he smirks darkly._

"_Any last requests, FullMetal?"_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

"That manipulative palm tree." Roy ground his teeth together, cursing, as the tea he drank was too hot for his numb mouth. He rubs his sore throat, before waving for her to continue. "What else of Edward?"

Riza sighs. 'Sometimes I think he will never change.'

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

"_What have you done with Al?"_

_That was what Riza heard first as she flew out through the escape door, sprinting and jumping down the flights of stairs alternately. _

"_To be honest…" The man leans down, and whispers, "I did nothing. I just wanted you to run. And you did as predicted. So now I have a reason to kill you. Fleeing from military escort, and violence against officers." Edward frowns, and knows it's true. He was so caught up in Envy and his brother that he forgot. And Envy had witnesses. "No matter. Is that all?"_

"_Edward!" Riza has parted the crowd with threats from her sharp-shooting gun. "Edward, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah. I guess." He turns back to Envy. "I want to talk to Riza. Alone, ten minutes..." He glares angrily, and Envy backs off a bit, before rolling his eyes. _

"_Such stupid sentimentality. But whatever—I'll slay you soon enough, and I'll make it nice and long, too!" Even the stubborn officers must have heard that. They pay no mind, instead nursing their wounded prides and metallic bruises._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

"_Edward…?"_

"_I really wanted to tell Roy something. But he's gone. I guess I'll tell you then." He sighs wistfully, running an ungloved hand through his locks. "Do you see that stupid, fat, ugly little man up there with the gun? That's Envy."_

_Riza's eyes widen. "A h-homunculi?" _

_Edward nods. "Anyway, what I really had to tell Roy was this…" _

_He inhaled deeply, shakily, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I, EDWARD ELRIC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AM IN LOVE WITH THAT STUPID IDIOT, ROY MUSTANG, FLAME ALCHEMIST! And I always will be." He just smiles enigmatically at Riza's shocked, scandalized look. "Yeah, weird, I know." He laughs, and shrugs it off._

"_Refreshing to get that off me." He rolls his eyes as Envy taps his foot. "Anyhow, Riza. I… I'll miss you guys. Tell everyone at the office that I'm sorry. Tell them I'll miss them from hell. I'm sure going to end up there anyway."_

"_Edward, you'll live. That knife wound isn't bad." Then she saw that maniac glint in his eye. "No, Edward, NO! What about Alphonse?"_

"_I'm set, Riza. I said what I wanted, done what I could. Tell Al that… Tell him I'll remember him. And tell him I've been snooping in Roy's files. Tell him to look around Liore, and give him this." He slipped a pinkish glob into her hand. "It's a prototype for… you know."_

_Riza's eyes softened, and filled with tears. She wasn't an emotional woman, but this was too much. "Edward, don't!" She threw her arms around him, shoulders shaking. He pats her back for a moment, before hugging her back too._

"_Y-You'll tell him, right?" He inquires slowly, softly._

"_Yes, yes I will."_

"_Thank you. Now get lost. Get out of here. It won't be a pretty sight, me gutting Envy. Scram." He pushes her off gently. "Go. Don't forget!" _

"_I… I won't, Edward! I won't forget you, either."_

"_Good." He pauses, before smiling seriously and mischievously at her. "Damn straight." _

_Then he stands, and begins to fight the scramble for his life._

_After four hours of constant battle with Envy, he succeeds in slicing away the head of the homunculi, decapitating him. Panting, Edward rests for a moment. Then he stands, back in battle stance as Envy heals, image still in place. Edward is peaceful, and determined, despite having taken a beating for the worse._

_He coughs blood, but speaks steel._

"_You'll pay for that dirty trick, you loser, Envy. You shouldn't have dragged Al into this. I'm not tired, and I'm not giving up." His eyes were so fierce, and his energy so strong and indescribable that even the onlookers and other officers froze._

_He whipped his arm up towards his face…_

_And one of the alchemists raises his arms, and chants under his breath. And in an instant, Edward Elric is gone. He exists no longer as a human. He is just metal now. Riza's vision swam with unshed tears, muffled sobs dying in her horrified throat as she screamed in anguish and stumbled blindly back to the silent Central Headquarters to grieve. _

_FullMetal was nothing but steel—how sadly ironic, to the world of Amestris. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

"He didn't have much of a chance, did he?" Roy asks quietly as Riza finishes her story, sipping her tea.

He's always suspected King Bradley knew of his feelings towards Edward. After all, the leader had kept apologizing, and had that forlorn look in his eyes, hadn't he?

Roy has always suspected he was the real reason the Führer sent out that patrol was because of him. To keep them apart...

"Yes, but he understood that. I doubt it would have made much of a difference if you were there or not." Riza replies. She is a bit confused by Roy's lack of reaction to Edward's declaration of love. "Roy, sir?"

"What is it?"

"…" She looks up at him through her lashes, drinking coffee. She lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I guess I should have told you sooner, because he asked me to."

"Maybe."

"Edward Elric loves you, Roy." Riza says it plainly, reminding him.

He freezes, unable to hide his reaction a second time. "I…" His mind is racing.

'_**You can't deny it a second time. You've heard it twice now. He loves you—!'**_

"I wanted to thank you. He would be proud of you, Hawkeye. See you in the office." He nods, standing, and salutes before abruptly leaving. "Goodbye."

Riza watches his retreating back. "I knew it." She smiles. "He took it remarkably well, Edward. He… He loves you, too." She spoke to the heavens, staring up at the fluffy white clouds with her doe-like eyes.

She shook her head sadly, and went back to stirring her coffee around. "Such a shame."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

Roy stands there in the cold, having forgotten his jacket with Riza at the café.

'_**Where are you going?'**_

"I'm not sure." He responds, his feet hovering over the pavement with each step, quiet slaps echoing in the frigid air. "I guess back home." But that isn't where his feet take him. They take him back to Edward.

The new revelation made him wonder.

'_**If only you had been there…**_

'_**Would it have ended this way?**_

'_**Would you two be in love, alive together?**_

'_**Would he have lived, survived, if you had been there to fight with him?**_

'_**Or would you have been against him?'**_

When he arrives, his breath in the air once again, he finds something strange. There is no statue. Just ashes, and bits of twisted metal. He gasps, and can't find the energy to draw in oxygen and breathe.

"Ed… Edward…" He manages to choke out, face extremely fearful.

'_**You did this. Remember that casual little snap? So it's your own fault.'**_

His eyes close, and he wilts. "I'm sorry, again, Edward. I shouldn't have been so impulsive. It's too late to tell you, once more."

He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. He is beginning to recover, with the help of his harsh inner voice. He is beginning to look like a true military man, like himself. He is beginning to act properly again. He does it for Edward.

He promises to move on, for their sakes.

He's not sure he can.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist of the Ishbal Massacre, closes his eyes and lets the pure white snow fall around them, dousing Edward's ashes. A slow but steady coating of white stifles the steaming metal, and his dark indigo orbs open again, staring at the drifting heavens.

"So, Edward. I heard you love… loved me."

Silence hangs in the balance between him and the ashes.

"Well, guess what? It might not matter any more, but for what it's worth… I love you, too."

He doesn't know why he's talking. There is no one to listen to him, just the fragments of Edward, whom he loved, whom he killed.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**…**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **I'm not sure what to say. Those of you still reading, thanks for sticking with me! Those of you not… Well, I guess that's okay too. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the second part of 'Exception'. In actuality, I think I only mentioned an exception once or twice…

Well, the final piece of this three-shot will be very short! Much will be implied, and blah, blah, blah. So use your imagination with it and read the accompanying 'Story Notes'.

That's all for the second ending, the bittersweet one. I hope you keep going!)

****

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >**()** >() >() >() >() >() > **

Japanese Vocabulary Index;

**I'm so happy! There are no words! I omitted them all, because the FullMetal Alchemist series didn't strike me as one with too much Japanese mentioned. (Hence why all first names are first, and not second.)**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Story Notes;**

—**I feel sorry for whoever burnt Edward…** Face the wrath of an angry Roy and die!

—**YES! Back into my favorite adjective phase. **I didn't go crazy with too much of an overdose here. Just enough for a chewy mouthful...

—**So Roy was a thief** as a little kid. (laughs faintly) Figures.

—**YOU GO, VOICE!** Since when do people make speeches and rant before they kiss? Okay, so sometimes… But to a statue? Obviously not much description on the kiss because EDWARD IS A PIECE OF STEEL there, but no reason otherwise.

—**Roy was dumb again**, and didn't confess. (twitches) Roy, you IDIOT! That'll only come right back at you… (I should know, I wrote it.) He gave up his coffee buzz, too.

—**Most of this part if flashbacks… **At least Edward had a long, dramatic death for a figurine.

—**Good thing Riza made him take off his gloves.**

—**I actually kind of like** Envy and his weird hair. He's a strange character, very interesting. So I gave him a part because he fits into the plot well.

>() >() >() >() >() >

**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**

**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Sess-sen.**

**(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking fun at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading the second part of Exception! (faint laugh) NOW KEEP GOING!) **

**Chapter Finished: 6.26.06.**

**Post: 6.29.06. Consider this an early Fourth of July present!**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired (and busy)… to… strangle!**


	3. Part III

**o.O.o.O**

**Exception**

**Roy Mustang X Edward Elric bias. (This would be my first attempt at a shonen-ai story. Please let me know how it is. Also, this is my first time trying and posting something other than Inuyasha stuff.)**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**He was the flame; wild, obsessive, jealous, and undyingly flawless. He was the metal; cold, detached, solid, and strong. Together they clashed, fire heating metal, fire melting metal away to just another ordinary male. There was an exception. How he despised it, but it existed. He never could melt away the unyielding pain of death and sorrow. One by one, the people forgot the legendary FullMetal—all but he, the Flame. Roy X Edward bias.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot, writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: Okay, so here is the final part of 'Exception'. And… Well, that's all. I hope you enjoy the happier ending. It'll be short, but hopefully sweet.

(Once again, there will be no recap.

(So, presenting, Exceptions. Part III.)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Exception**

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >**()** >() >() >() >() >() > **

He hears soft footsteps behind him. He doesn't care to look. There is something familiar about them, anyway. One is normal, but the second is a dull thud, like… 

'_**Like covered metal.'**_

His eyes widen a bit, and he bites his lip a bit and inhales sharply. "Hallucinations." He settles down after looking over his shoulder. Nothing is there. He continues to stare behind him. All of a sudden, from the corner of his eye, a flash of gold makes its presence known. He whips his head around, craning to see.

There is nothing.

He sighs, and is soon lost in thoughts again.

Strangely, he pauses his musings. He feels moisture on his cheeks. He raises an ungloved hand up, and feels water. He is crying, silent tears for Edward.

'_**It was such a shame, wasn't it?'**_

Roy's brow furrows in confusion, and he makes a confused sound as he wipes away the tears on the military overcoat's sleeve.

'_**It was a shame they did this to him.'**_

"Yeah." He agrees, sighing in melancholy discord. "But I guess it was me that hurt him the most."

'_**How so?'**_

"I mean, it was me that put off telling him for so long." He begins counting off the things he would have done, could have done, should have done better. "After all, it was me that melted that sculpture."

**_'Don't be so sure of that—!'_**

He ignores the voice, cutting it off. "And come to think of it… It was my fault for 'melting' his heart. We clashed and fought a lot, but flame melts metal eventually, doesn't it? He must have hated me, for making him so ordinary. Stupid flame alchemy… What do you say? Think I should quit the military yet?" He tilts his head at a slight angle, before sighing and shaking his head violently, the powdery snow slipping off of his head. "Well…?"

"**Jerk, you're the stupidest man I've ever met. Not only are you stupid, you're tall and a useless quitter, too. I might be short, but my intelligence dwarfs even your incompetence."** His heart hitched in his throat, as did his breath. His dark indigo eyes widened, and narrowed. Slowly, he turned.

And he relaxed—there was nothing there.

"Taking up Edward's voice, now are you? Stupid conscience of mine…"

Then he notices something odd. The voice hasn't been answering. Not at all… He rolls his eyes and pushes his dashing bangs from his ivory face. "Fine, ignore me."

"**Why should I, idiot? There's no reason to."**

He blinks, and face-faults. Angry now, he kicks at the snow. He knows that voice, knows it well enough to want it to disappear, disappear…

He wants its owner to come back and hold him forever. He wants to kiss the owner, with the owner's consent. He never wants the owner to leave again.

"Edward…" The name rolls off his tongue luxuriously, past his bitten lips. He has been worried lately a lot in the past month. "Edward, you… You… Why did have to go and die? Why did you have to go and make me love you and then just leave me here! Well? Why don't you answer me?"

His eyes slip closed again. "It's because you're dead."

"**Oh, shut up. You still don't get it, do you?"**

Roy's eyes snap open. "Damn it, leave me alone!"

"**I don't want to, okay? I don't want to, ever again!"**

Something irks Roy into frowning deeply. Then he feels something warm and something cold around him. Two arms, around his waist, originating from his side. "What the…?"

**"Do you see yet? Flame melts metal…"**

He feels warmth now, in the embrace, and he looks down slightly to the face buried in his shoulder. He notes the familiar sun-kissed gold hair. 'Not after all these years… It can't be him…?' There is a healthy blush on the cold face there, and he shivers in anticipation.

Roy feels his heart speed up, his mouth drying, and he finds himself biting his lip again. Then the face looks up at him. He nearly has a heart attack. 'So, it is Edward… H-How?'

Edward gulps and continues, his amber eyes fixed on Roy's own, binding them together.

"**Flame melts metal, but metal retains… and requites flame, idiot."**

Roy smiles, and bends down—not as much as he remembers—to pull Edward in further for a well-earned embrace. "Yeah. I guess I learn something new every day." He can sense Edward's tension evaporating, and the not-so-short male returns the hug.

"**That's good to know. Everyone knows about that little pea-sized brain of yours."** Then he mumbles something, turning a tomato red.

"I didn't quite catch that." Roy leans down further, tilting Edward's head upward at an angle. The blonde alchemist now comes up to his chin.

"**I said, I couldn't bear it if I liked somebody that's more of a ruthless idiot than I am—"** He was cut off by the fierce crashing of Roy's lips onto his own, and the he was taken aback the passion in it. As Roy pulled away for air, Edward gripped the military jacket between Roy's shoulder blades tighter. "Long time, no see, right?"

They both hid a smile, and looked away, blushing.

"Yeah."

"**Yeah." **

"You know, Edward?"

"What, Roy?" 

The older man can't help but revel in the sound of his first name from the blonde's mouth. "I usually never fall in love."

Edward's spirit dampens. **"Oh… So then you flambéed me for nothing?"** Roy notices the alchemist has singed and steaming clothes. He smells like smoke. Edward's form slumps, and his insistent grip on the Brigadier General lessens. **"Sorry to disappoint you, then."** He lets go, and straightens himself out, beating out a few ashes from his long braid. As he turns to leave, Roy stops him with a firm hand around his wrist. **"What are you—? Never mind. You've had your fun. Let me go."**

Roy doesn't. "I said 'usually', Edward." His eyes flash with something Edward has never seen before. "You, kid, are the exception. The only exception I can find myself liking… a lot." He smirks, and strides forward to capture the space in front of Edward.

"**I… I see."** Edward lowers his eyes briefly. Then they glance up, sparking with quick-flashing emotions. **"Well, in that case, you're quite the exception yourself."** And so, shyly, Edward leans up, grabbing the collar of Roy's blue uniform and tugging him down. Their lips meet, and their silhouettes meld together as the sunlight fades.

When they finished, they found a bright red Riza there, quivering and clutching a coat to her nervously. "S-Sir… I came to give you b-back your c-coat… I-I-I s-see you d-don't need it…!" She whirled around, taking off, leaving the oversized black coat on the ground.

"**She took it well." **Edward slips his flesh hand down from the Flame Alchemist's ruffled jacket, smoothing it, and breaking away. He sighs, and runs his Auto-Mail hand through his hair, seeming upset.

"Don't worry—she's probably suspected this for some time… She won't tell about us, Edward. Don't look at me like that, Edward—of course there is an us, now."

Edward looks at him, surprised. Then he laughs melodically, and Roy is enchanted with the sound. He fails to resist, and soon they are both laughing. Edward's hand fins its way into Roy's larger one, where their fingers entwine in a firm grasp.

"**I wasn't worried about new of us spreading, Roy. It doesn't matter to me if anyone finds out… I-I'll still l-love you." **Roy is relieved, and Edward flushes deeply. **"I… I was just annoyed we were interrupted."**

Roy blinks, a bit intrigued, before he relaxes and smiles.

"Hey, don't be stressed out or anything. There's still all night."

Edward turns cherry red at the sudden implications and Roy smirks at him cheekily. He opens his mouth to chide his newfound lover, then thinks better.

"Why the sudden maturity, Edward?"

"**I guess it's because there's better things to do with mouths."**

"I'd have to say I agree."

And they kiss again on the shore of the lake—certainly not for the last time that evening, of for forever.

**Owari (Nai Yume).**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **Ah… And so 'Exception' comes to an end. To tie it in to the title more, I added a final reference to an exception… I guess it doesn't suit the title too well. Oh well. (grins) I suppose it's better than leaving it as untitled.

So how was it? Hnn? Did you like it at all? (In the end, I actually didn't hate writing the crazy fluffiness as much as I thought I would.) Since it's my first attempt (hopefully not my last) at shounen-ai, I'd like feedback! I don't care if you hated it either. So readers, go ahead and speak your mind.

**(THE BIG QUESTION: SHOULD I HAVE AN EPILOGUE TO THIS? You know, something to wrap up all the loose ends with some nice Roy X Edward and something where things end even better than they do now. Badically, something with Al, the Rockbells, more Hawkeye, the office people, and even MORE Roy X Edward?**

(Well, that's really all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed reading this!)

>() >() >() >() >() >**()**** >() >() >() >() >() >**()** >() >() >() >() >() > **

Japanese Vocabulary Index;

**I'm so happy! There are no words! I omitted them all, because the FullMetal Alchemist series didn't strike me as one with too much Japanese mentioned. (Hence why all first names are first, and not second.)**

**Oh, wait. (frowns and grumbles)**

**Owari—End**

(Here's the twist.)

**Owari Nai Yume—Never-Ending Dream** (it's actually Owarinai Yume, but whatever… close enough)

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Story Notes;**

—**Why can't Roy put two-and-two together? **(smacks) Maybe that's why he's crying. That, or because he's beating himself up over guilt.

—**I guess that with the return of Edward, **the voice of inner Roy is gone. (sighs) Sometimes that was the smarter one, too.

—**Edward still has his Auto-Mail. **I like it, because it helps makes him a unique character.

—**Jeez, Roy must be deprived of Edward. **It hasn't been THAT long…

—**Yeah, I made Edward taller. **After all, he IS twenty-one now. I had pity for him.

—**Good old fluffiness… **death threats included with a side of insults.

—**Of course Edward was burnt!** Roy snapped his fingers and melted away the metal shell of the statue… So, yeah, he got singed too.

—**Wow, I made them dense.** What more proof do you need, Edward? Not to mention ROY…

—'**Their lips meet, and their silhouettes meld together as the sunlight fades.'** Sorry, but that's cheesy to me… I sound like a whacked romance novelist, no offense to any of you that are whacked romance novelists.

—**Poor Riza, scarred for life. **In a good way, although she knew about it since that day at the office in the first part. (beams happily) Still not what she expected, I bet.

—**Bad Roy, slow down a second!** Poor Edward… he likes a pervert. Talk about jumping the gun. Hopefully Hawkeye won't murder them. (rolls eyes) Good luck with your perverted boyfriend, Ed. (Sorry, no lemons for this one. (snickers) Well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination…)

—**Never mind. **(sighs) Ed is a pervert too, deep down. People sometimes do bring out the worst in each other…

**—Also, about Al.** Why didn't he listen to Edward and investigate the lead and use the stone on his body? Well, let's say he was very distraught with grief from Edward's 'death' and the Rockbell's disappearance.

—**I just realized this**. There really aren't that many characters in this three-shot. Just Ed, Roy, Riza, Al, Envy, and King Bradley… Right?

—**Key; (I don't know why I did this for Edward…)**

"**Edward Speaking."**

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**

**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Sess-sen.**

**(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking fun at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading the final part of Exception! (faint laugh)) **

**Chapter Finished: 6.29.06. (I had trouble writing the fluffy aspect for some reason, which is uncharacteristic of me.)**

**Post: 6.29.06. Consider this an early Fourth of July present! (Hnn… I'm getting an idea.)**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired (and busy)… to… strangle!**


End file.
